Alex Rodgers Adventure 3
by phnxgrl
Summary: Alex Rodgers the top US spy for the CIA/ NSA has been tasked to protect a lowly police detective without she finding out. This assignment was the hardest in Alex's career.
1. Chapter 1

Alex was sleeping soundly having been up all night trying to figure out what next to do with the new information Max had brought him. There was talk on the street of a shadowy figure in the underworld who has a Russian connection. He was into Human trafficking. He seemed to be well connected with the Russian Mob here in NY. Alex thought about the time he was involved against the Human Traffickers in Eastern Europe. However, that trade was broken up a few Saudi Princes did not get their orders Boo Hoo for them. Alex could hardly retain his revulsion for that case.

Knocking at the door was incessant. Alex quickly dressed looked at his laptop monitor to see Paula standing knocking on his door. Alex wondered what was his agent doing on his door step and not sent him his customary morning email/ IM/ Text message. What ever it is Alex mused while pushing his hand through his hair she is awfully excited.

Alex move to open the door, In rushed Paula,

"You can not believe what has happened? Of course not you don't know yet!"

"Paula, what do I not know yet?"

"Of course you are not aware I have not told you yet of the news! However I can not really tell you yet because it is not official."

"So you have come over here to tell me something I can not yet know?"

"Yes, Ok I can give you a hint."

"Hint away"

Alex blearied eyed wondered when ever was this babbling woman would come to her point.

"Ok a major client was thinking of revamping a major rewrite of a beloved character an you might be in the running to write it."

"Ok what major character?"

"A certain British Spy? Ring any bells?"

"What that rogue of British intelligence service? This is the reason I got into writing in the first place."

Alex thought no it actually was not but she does not need to know that.

"It is not official but there is a three book deal. Plus to entice you a very hefty check along with it."

Hmmm I got to look excited but No Way am I going to do that book deal. The Old Man would have my head!

"Way to go Paula! Please keep me informed on the progress of that deal."

The phone rings... It is Kate … A murder has taken Place. There is a text from a watcher saying she is investigating at 10Ave and 45th.

"Look Paula I got to run.. Keep me in the loop ", as he escorted her out of his loft.

Alex got dressed and met up with the rest of the detectives just standing around.

"Hi, What did I miss?"

Seeing the manhole cover off Alex surmised that there was a discovery of a dead body,

"Was there a body in there?"

Ryan seeing an opportunity to razz Alex said,

"Yes, you should have seen it covered in Yellow slime."

"Plus there was two biohazard boxes in there with the vic", added Esposito wanting in on the fun.

"Ha Ha very funny can anyone tell me what was going on?"

Kate stepped up and ordered the boys to look for the murder weapon in the nearby trash cans.

"What sort of weapon are they looking for?"

"A ray gun which turns the victim inside out!" The boys blurted out as the moved off to search.

Kate and Alex who had brought her customary coffee and bear claw went back to the Morgue to see if Perlmutter had any more information on the vic. On the way Kate informed Alex on who the victim was and what was found at the scene.

Entering the morgue Perlmutter was hard at work conducting the autopsy of a young Caucasian woman who was in her early thirties.

"We have no fingerprints nor any missing person report. She was killed by blunt force trauma to the back of the head. She has been dead for about 2 days. She is a Jane Doe. ", said Perlmutter.

"I do have some information on the victim. She was from Eastern Europe or Russia due to her dental work . You see steel crowns. They have not been used anywhere but that area for a very long time. Plus see how yellowed the teeth and worn that meant not very good dental hygiene. Plus non fluoridated water. Another indication of Eastern Europe origins."

Alex looked at the victim she might have been an illegal imported here. Possibly connect with the activities of that Human Trafficker Max message him about?

"Was there anything in the clothing or pockets?" ,Alex inquired.

"Yeah it is in the evidence bag over there.", Perlmutter indicated with is left hand,

Alex looked at the bag it contained a candy wrapper for a cherry candy pop. It was written in Czech or another Slavic language. It said translated "sweets for good taste" Alex knew this language well.

Alex spoke, "I know what this is it is a candy wrapper favored by Russian and Slavic immigrants."

Perlmutter listening wondering how Alex knew that said," How did you know that?"

"From my many travels for signing of my books. I passed through lots of Eastern European countries. I like candy so I remembered it. I loved the Eastern European candies they taste like soap!"

Kate just looked at Alex like he grew another head and said, " Thanks Perlmutter, call me if you discover anything else about the body."

Alex walked in his customary place behind and to the left side of Kate. Kate had now gotten used to how close Alex stood next to her as almost he was a body guard. Kate dismissed that idea out of her mind as soon as she thought it. Ridiculous idea Rick Castle being a body guard! Too funny she thought. But yet she look back at her companion and he smiled nervously.

Getting back to her desk at the precinct Kate started the tedious process of determining where this candy was found. Alex went to the espresso machine and got two customary cups of coffee, One extremely strong one for himself because he was feeling the affects of lack of sleep caused by Paula's unannounced visit. The other was for Kate. She looked like she need her second coffee of the morning. Alex prepared it according to her tastes. Alex placed it on her desk and sat down in his chair next to her desk. Alex has been invading her space rather recently and more often now that the threat the Old Man knew was there is real!

Alex scanned the bullpen as he approached her desk to spot any immediate threats. None were obvious so he slowly relaxed into an alert state his training had given him. Kate being clumsy today knocked off her coffee cup. Alex noticing the falling item grasped the empty cup before it fell to the ground. He placed it on her desk without her or anyone else noticing. Whoa! Alex thought to himself that was close. I am glad no one noticed how I reacted and stooped over so quickly. I better be more careful!

Kate finishing up her list of possible location of that candy said to Alex let's go.

Alex stood up and followed her into the car and soon they were in each shop looking for that kind of candy. Alex fascinated with the trinkets. He bought at least something from each vendor. Exhausting their list they returned to the precinct. Alex busied himself with the matryoshkadolls.

Alex was showing Karpowski the dolls and said,

" It was like they are stretching the space time continuum... every time you think they are finished another one appears."

Kate looking at the glee on Alex's face as he demonstrated the dolls.

"We have found where the vic bought the candy", Ryan said with Esposito in tow.

"Where?" said Kate obviously enthused that she now had a lead.

A little shop on 47th and 9th ave, a few blocks were we found the victim. There is a SRO which caters to Czech immigrants nearby.

"Let's go Castle? Castle!", Kate said.

Alex looked up at Kate and quickly fell into line with her. In the car ride Alex was expounding on the wonderful flavor of the candy he was now eating. Passing her a piece Kate immediately spit it out and wondered how he could like that stuff! Of course he eats strange concoctions. He is after all the creator of the S'morett! I could not think of a more revolting idea Kate thought.

Getting to their destination Kate quickly identified herself to the building super. She showed him a picture of the victim.

He gasped and said, " That is Eliska Sokol the lady in 5C she always paid her rent on time. Why would anyone do that to her?"

Kate turned to the boys and instructed them to knock on the neighbors door to find out if anyone heard anything or any other news about the victim.

Kate and Alex followed the super to the apt and had him open the door. The super left while Alex and Kate entered.

Searching the room was very quick there were few items in the room. A few postcards on the wall and one space where something else was hanging there very recently. Alex spotted the card on the floor behind the dresser. Reaching down he pulled out a picture of a little boy with a woman with her face all scratched out.

Alex stood up and showed Kate.

"If a picture could say a thousand words what is this one trying to tell us?"

"I would say that someone did not like the person in the photo."

"I wonder if the feeling was mutual?"

Kate called CSU to sweep the place to see if she had any visitors.

Kate calling it a day dropped off Alex at his loft.

On the way they talked about the upcoming book launch and how he wanted her there!

"Look Kate it is only a few more days!"

"I do not know Castle whether I can get off on such a short notice."

"Short notice? You have known about it for 6 weeks! I am sure the Captain has already cleared you for this occasion."

Kate sensing she was trapped noticed she had arrived at his building.

"Later Castle later!" She ushered him in mid sentence out the door!


	2. Chapter 2

Alex left the car and talked the Bob the Doorman.

"Hi Bob good to see you. How is the building doing?"

" Hi, Mr. Castle, pleasant day we are having? That the old lady Mrs. Carlson on the 4th floor had lost her cat again. So if you find it please notify the staff. Your daughter arrived home recently too. I have not seen Mrs. Rodgers yet but I just got on shift."

Alex winced internally when Bob mentioned his mother! Martha Rodgers the diva of stage and screen and one melodramatic person in his life too many. One who drinks too much and stays out late way too many times a week that is his mother.

"Thanks for the info, Bob" as Alex passed him a 20.

Alex got into the elevator after a young child was just exiting. Alex groaned when he saw the handiwork of the young tyke! All the buttons were pushed! Alex just went with the flow and on the 6 floor the doors opened up and in ran Mrs. Carlson cat! Alex looked at the cat.

The cat looked back at Alex like he was looking at a prime rib of meat! Alex knowing that cat scratched took off his coat and played El Toro. The cat acting like the bull with Alex as the matador.

The cat first darted to the left which Alex expertly placed the coat directly in it's path while the door open on the next floor. The door closed and the cat tried to reverse itself but Alex being quick himself was able to place the coat again in it's path! The cat and Alex dodged each other while the doors were opening and closing finally the cat decided it needed an advantage. The next time Alex dropped the coat in front of it. The cat claws came out. The cat climbed up the coat and up Alex's arm to sit on the top of his head yowling! Luckily, the Alex distracted the yowling animal for a second and draped his coat over his head with one arm and with other expertly scooped the cat into the coat and tightly tied it. The coat was now taking the punishment of the cat's claws but not Alex this time.

Alex grabbed the bundle which is the cat in his coat. Headed off to his loft to where he could call the doorman and have someone come up and retrieve the cat!.

Entering the loft he was assaulted by the noise of his Mother singing some awful show tune in which the cat being so insulted joined in with the cacophony!

Alex having enough with both yelled to his mother.

"Mother! Stop this infernal noise!"

Martha broken out of her drunken revelry noticed Alex for the first time. Alex's hair was in disarray and his Blue long sleeved shirt was in tatters. Scratch marks were evident on his arm and shoulders. The bundle he was carrying was hissing and growling too!

" Richard, What on earth happened to you?" Martha exclaimed.

"What happened to me? Mrs. Carlson's Cat that what happened to me!" Pointing at the growling lump in his once 2000 dollar Armani coat!

Alexis hearing her father's voice came running down the stairs to see her father.

"Dad, you know that cats do not like you! What possessed you in getting involved with this one?"

Alexis ran up and grabbed the coat away from her father.

"You have probably frightened the poor animal! Shame on You!"

"The Poor Animal attacked me" ,Alex grumbled.

Alexis who was great with all animals was cooing softly to the lump in the coat. The cat sensing it was no longer under attack quit yowling and spitting. Eventually, Alexis was able to remove the cat from the coat and handed it back to Alex.

"Here's your coat. Just go do something about your wounds."

Martha had already gotten out the first aid kit which they always kept handy.

Alexis holding the cat it started purring for her but kept a wary eye on Alex.

Alex to be not undone kept a wary eye on the cat as he was being patched up by Martha!

Alexis moved to the intercom

"Yes Miss" ,said the voice on the speaker.

"Please inform Mrs. Carlson that her cat has been found and we have it on the penthouse apt of Mr. Castle..Please send up someone or contact Mrs. Carlson and I can bring it to her." Alexis said to the speaker.

"Right away Miss" said the voice

"Mrs. Carlson would appreciate you holding on to him for a few hours she is out shopping."

"Ok ,we have it here please call us when she is able to retrieve it", Alexis replied.

Alex being bandaged by Martha thought I fought tougher foes but that cat was something else!

Alex being completely bandaged up said,

"Alexis you are responsible for that animal. I am going to get changed and do some writing."

Alex left the room while all the while the cat was watching him intently.

Alex changed clothes and after the battle with the cat started to type away losing himself into the world of Nikki who will never have a cat! Alex had been working for awhile until the door opened a crack and up on his laptop jumped the cat! Alex pulled his hands away and yelled for Alexis!

"Alexis! Get in here Now!"

The cat had curled itself on top of the keyboard and went to sleep!

Alex having battled with the cat and lost once was wary of the animal's intentions while it lazily laid on top of his 2000 dollar laptop!

Alexis getting to the door had to snap a picture of the terrified expression on her Dad and the laptop in his lap opened and the cat curled on top of it!

"Come here you scamp!" ,Alexis cooed as she gently lifted the cat from the laptop!

"I thought you were looking after this man eating beast?"

"I was... he got away from me and I am glad you found him!"

"I think it is the other way around it was he who found me!"

Alexis gently holding the purring animal was gently petting him. Alex check very quickly to see what damage the cat had done to his computer plus the open document. Alex found that the computer automatically saved what he had written so that was a relief.

"Alexis, what time did that doorman say she would arrive home?"

"Dad, it is only a little past Nine she should be calling anytime."

Alex closed the laptop and moved from his chair. It had been a productive 3 hours before this interruption. Alexis moved out to the living room and sat on the couch. Alex moved also to his favorite chair and sat down still keeping an eye on the cat!

"Dad, you know this launch party?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I have this friend Taylor and she wants to come with me to the book launch is that ok?"

"So Taylor likes my writings huh?"

"Not exactly..."

"Not exactly what?"

At this point Martha breezed into the room.

"Richard, The girl is not interested in you. Just the party where she can meet young men. You are so dense!"

"Well... OK Alexis she can come."

"Thanks Dad I will go call her!"

Alexis forgetting about the cat got up. The cat jumped off her lap and jumped on to Alex's lap kept a wary eye on him then stretched his claws into Alex's leg then relaxed into his lap purring.

Alex looking perplexed looked at the animal now occupying his lap.

"Eh... Alexis you forgot something!"

Alexis had ran up the stairs to her room and did not hear her father.

Alex then looked at Martha for help.

"You are on your own there Kiddo" ,Martha exclaimed as she left the room.

"Er... Could you knock on Alexis's door so she can come and retrieve this animal?"

Martha waved as she ascended the stairs heading out of sight.

"Er... it is just you and me then ",Alex said to the cat which had flattened it's ears on being addressed.

"Or Not" ,Alex then added.

The cat raised it's head and stared with yellow eyes at Alex open it mouth for a yawn the clawed his leg again and lowered it head but kept his eyes on Alex. Soon the animal was fast asleep but whenever Alex moved the cat would instinctively place his claws into Alex's leg. So Alex sat there in his chair immobile watching this cat watching him.

Eventually Alexis came down after 20 mins chatting with her friend.

"Oh Dad, I am so sorry! I forgot about Mrs. Carlson's cat!" Scooping the animal off Alex's leg.

Alex got up and immediately collapsed because the cat had cut off the circulation in his legs. Alexis startled dropped the cat and immediately ran to her father to assist him in getting up. At this point Alex had got up off the floor but was leaning on his daughter when the cat attacked again Yowling and spitting on Alex's back.!

"I knew it... It was waiting for me to show signs of weakness!"

Alexis grabbed the cat. Her father feeling weak then fell back into his chair defeated by a cat!

The doorbell rang. Alexis and the Cat went to the door to see an elderly lady with shopping bags.

"Mrs. Carlson I presume? ",Alexis asked.

"Yes, I see you have Buster" pointing at the cat.

"Yes My Father caught him and he has been here since."

"Mr. Castle is such a nice young man. Why does he not ask that pretty detective out?"

Er... Do you want me to take Buster down? It would be no trouble at all!

"Thank you young lady! I would appreciate the help. Buster is such a nuisance sometimes you know?"

Alexis accompanied Mrs. Carlson to her apt and left without Buster.

Alexis came back into the loft.

Alex was standing there nursing a drink in his hand. The alcohol was burning down his throat soothing his fried nerves. Alex thought who would think a house cat would be such a tough opponent!

Alexis seeing her bruised and tattered father went up to him then kissed him goodnight!

Alexis finished his drink and went to bed only to be awaken by dreams of Buster the cat!


	3. Chapter 3

Alex winced when getting up the scratch marks from the last night escapade with the cat were still hurting. Alex wondered if he was going to get Cat Scratch Fever. Alex as he got to the kitchen he saw a red blur pass by then the outside door closed. Alex sighed wondering what sort of day today would be? Finishing breakfast Alex got dressed and left the Loft.

Carlos the Doorman looked at him funny as he called him a cab. Alex ignored him.

Getting to the precinct Alex fumed at the bane of his existence the balky elevator. When it was needed like today I 'm sure it will be extremely reluctant to come down to this floor. True to his word the indicator light hovered at 2 then moved up to 4 finally it came to this level. By now a small crowd of uni's and clerks had assembled at the door. Everyone who were impatiently waiting piled into the car. The elevator shuddered to a stop on the second floor which emptied most of the car. The doors closed again then the third floor emptied everyone but Alex. Finally, the elevator doors open to the 4th Floor, the Homicide Floor, the place where all the action is.

Stepping off the elevator Alex was walking with a noticeable limp caused by the pain of those claws sunk deep into his thigh muscles. The first to notice the limp and scratches was Esposito.

"Dude, you look like you had a real biter and scratcher last night?"

"Believe me you have no Idea!"

Ryan hanging up the phone started in.

"Yo, tell us all about last night escapades! It must have been good since you are wincing when you walk."

"I assure you gentlemen she was no lady! It was not only not a lady. Not a person. A cat a mean ol' nasty tomcat who goes by the name of Buster!"

Kate was busy talking on the phone and motioned to Alex come over and sit down. The boys were leaving after getting a photo of the victim.

"K-O-L Right Sokol Eliska looking for information Right No SSN, Probably illegal probably a Czech National. Yes notify all precincts,including the Boroughs All right Thanks."

Kate hung up the receiver then looked at Alex he was a pitiful sight,

"Gee Castle, who did you tick off this time?"

"It was not a who but a what!"

"What what?"

"Yes, a what. A mean nasty tom cat by the name of Buster!

"Wait, you mean Mrs. Carlson's cat ? That Buster? He hissed at you the other day! What in heaven's name were you dealing with that man eater?"

"It seems like he was on a search and destroy mission. I was the target!"

Alex took 40 mins to explain to Kate his evening of terror caused by that cat!

Kate was laughing so much upon hearing of Poor Castle's evening!

Trying to control herself Kate belched few times before her mirth was sated! Alex was feeling his face turn red.

"I am serious That cat has it out for me! Beckett!"

Alex was fuming how could a ordinary House cat could cause the great Alex Rodgers the best spy for the USA such pain and misery! The Phone rang it was Esposito they had found the playground.

"Castle, Let's go unless your body can not take it?"

"I am perfectly fine to follow you."

Alex was deep in thought on how uncomfortable Kate's passenger seat was going to be with these injuries.

Getting the Playground Kate spotted Esposito and Ryan talking to a Nanny.

"The Nanny we were talking says this is the building which this child resides."

"Let's get a hold of the super and ask some questions to see if they can shred any light on this matter." 

Kate walks into the building and sees the doorman Flashes her badge then asked for the manager. The manager appeared and ushered them into his office,

"Have you seen anyone who lives in this building that looks like the person in this photo?"

The Manager looked at the photo then said,

"That is Zane Talbot and his mother. Why all these questions?"

"We are conducting an investigation into the murder of Eliska Sokol."

"Eliska is dead? "

"You knew her?"

"Yes she was part of the household staff here. We are a concierge building. We have 75 staff members providing around the clock service."

"Do you know why Eliska left her job?"

"She was fired. She had a complaint from one of the tenets."

"Was Ms. Talbot the one which gave the complaint?"

"Yes, she said that Eliska was paying her son too much attention."

"Is some in the Talbot residence now?"

"No, They will return around 6PM. I do have their phone number.

"That would be fine please give it to Det Ryan he can get all other pertinent information Good day."

Kate walked out of the building and contacted Mr and Ms. Talbot. She set up a meeting after 6PM.

"It is 4:30 now getting back to the precinct and getting back here in time is not an option I am a bit hungry have any suggestions Castle?"

"Matter of fact I do, Do you like Italian? Of course you do. There is a great place a few blocks from here which even you on your cop salary could afford. It is a nice family restaurant with cloth napkins and tablecloths!

Kate and Alex pulled up in front of a small door on the side of an alley. Opening the door the room was filled with the aromatic smells of wonderful Italian cooking.

There was a few tables and most were filled with patrons. The head chef came out to greet Alex warmly.

"Richard it has been too long! Let me look at you! What happened?" Pointing at the scratches on his neck and side of the face.

Lugigi, It is a long story, May I introduce to you Detective Kate Beckett. The Detective and I are looking for something good to eat what do you recommend?"

"Ah for you the Manicotti is fabulous, it is my mother's recipe."

Kate and Alex were seated then a bowl of salad was placed on the table followed by garlic bread.

"Yes two of what you recommended. What about wine?"

"No, thank you I am on duty,. Castle, you should remember that!"

"Ah, right no wine but juice is fine. They have a sparkling grape juice which would be perfect for this meal."

Kate looked at her watch they had a hour to enjoy the meal.

Lugigi came out of the kitchen and served them himself.

He beamed with pride when both Kate and Alex complimented him for such a fine meal.

Lugigi had to know how Alex got the scratches. Alex told him and had him guffawing with laughter Kate too was still affected by the retelling of the story! Even Alex was less embarrassed this time and retold it in a way only The Richard Castle can tell a story!

After the story Lugigi refused payment. He said it was great to see his old friend enjoying his meal.


	4. Chapter 4

After concluding the dinner. Lugigi gave a package to take home to Alexis.

"I don't want the bambina to not experience my cooking! I know she would be so disappoint you coming here without her. So I prepared her a little gift."

Alex graciously accepted the package and turned to the detective,

"We have an appointment to make, Thanks Lugigi she will be thrilled!"

Alex and Kate left the restaurant going back to the apt to interview the Talbots.

Reaching the door, Kate knocked and introduced both Alex and herself. Mrs. Talbot brought them to the living room motioned to a couch where Alex and Kate sat side by side. Kate started the interview.

"I am here Mrs. Talbot to inquire your relations with the deceased Eliska Sokol. I understand there was some sort of incident which you were a witness?"

"Yes, there was a time where I walked in and the woman was paying attention to my son Zane. She was giving him a piece of candy. You just do not do that! Give candy to someone else child. He could have had an allergic reaction or be diabetic..."

"Could she just wanted to be nice?" Asked Alex.

"You have to understand we hardly knew this woman. She was not the regular person who serviced us." Said Mr. Talbot who just entered the room and sat next to his wife. Mrs Talbot continued,

"The more I thought about it, the more I realized this was not the first incident where she was overly familiar with him."

"Overly familiar?"

"Giving him more attention than warranted." Oh there is my pager. I am on call. I will see you later, Dear."

Dr. Talbot reached down to kiss his wife and departed.

Kate continued the interview of Mrs. Talbot.

"Did you ever think that the attention given your child was cultural?"

"Of course, but I did mention it to the manager. I suggested that someone needed to talk with her about this problem. I did not know it would lead to her death."

"It is not your fault. It is the fault of whoever killed her. This concludes the interview thank you. If we have any other questions we will be in contact."

Kate and Alex left the apt and stood in the Lobby.

It was nice of you to letting her off the hook. It is pretty obvious that Eliska blamed her for losing her job."

"Maybe so, However, making that women feel worse would not lead to the killer."

Kate flipped out her phone and called Esposito.

"Sito, got anything?"

Alex pressed his ear against Kate's so he could hear the conversation.

Kate got info that Eliska was married before and there was a complaint on the husband Teodor Hajek. She wrote down the work address of this latest suspect.

"Do you think the abusive ex-husband came back for an encore?"

Kate and Alex got in and drove to the working address. They were met by Ryan and Esposito. Kate directed them to enter from the back while She and Castle entered from the front. It was a restaurant. He worked in the kitchen. Kate asked the bus boy to point out Teodor Hajek.

"Teodor Hajek?"

"Yes?"

Kate showed him the badge and Teo begins to run. He was collared by Esposito.

"You are under arrest for the murder of Eliska Sokol"

Ryan and Esposito accompanied the suspect to the precinct and placed him in the interrogation room.

Kate and Alex walked in a bit later.

Closing the door Alex sat down while Kate was already seated.

"You have been read your rights. Do you understand them?"

Teodor nodded yes.

"So you have waived your right for an attorney to be present?"

"Yes"

We are not immigration. We are Homicide detectives. We can careless if your visa is expired or not.

We are here to determine how and why Eliska Sokol is dead.

"Eliska is dead?"

"Where were you three nights ago between the hours of 6-9PM?

"I was asleep I had just worked a double shift and I was tired."

"Do you have anyone can verify your location?"

"I don't know maybe a neighbor?"

"I understand you were married to her? There is a complaint against you about 2 years ago, What happened? "

"We were arguing and neighbor called the police."

"What was the nature of your argument?"

"She wanted to leave me. I did not want her to go. She said It was too painful for her. I reminded her of Martin our little boy who we lost 3 years ago."

"I am so sorry for your loss."

"Our boy was so perfect at first but then he got sick and wasted away. Here is a picture of our family. I had a family once now nothing both gone."

Kate ended the interview and left the room visibly shaken.

"It kind of puts a whole different perspective on this incident with the Talbot child. He must have reminded her of the child she had lost." Alex said while getting coffee in the break room. Alex handed the coffee to Kate showing herself calmed by the coffee. Alex gently brushed against her hand with his as he withdrew.

Esposito and Ryan came in to the break room.

"The suspect alibi checked out he is not the murderer."

"Ryan cut him loose"

Kate moving to the murder board started talking as looking at the board. The Boys and Alex were standing next to her.

"Ok back to square one. She was needing money. What else could she do to get it?

"The regular things: drugs, prostitution, etc..."

"No, I do not think so. It is getting late lets conclude then do another sweep of the apt building tomorrow."

Kate gather up her things and Alex step in right beside her. Kate got into the elevator and sighed. There has to be a connection somewhere thought Kate. Alex was unusually silent. Death of child always did that to him.

Kate left the building and headed home. Where she craved a bath and one of Castle's book to help her unwind.

Alex arriving at his building was stopped by Bob the Doorman.

Bob looking at the damage on Alex said,

Gee Mr. Castle, I need to warn you Buster is loose again. Mrs. Carlson has reported him out of the apt a few moments ago. Looking at you it looks like you had a bad encounter with him yesterday.

Alex groaned internally all he wanted to do is get home and relax this case was tiring on him.

"Ok I will keep an eye out for that man eater. If I see it I will inform you."

Alex slipped Bob his twenty and left for the elevators hoping a repeat performance was not in the offing!

"Alex got to his loft and opened the door Buster darted between his legs and tripped him"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Alex rolled on his hurt leg and spun around to land on his good one. Ending up laying flat on his back legs bent and feet flat on the floor.

Hearing he noise Alexis ran to see the gymnastic of her father trying to avoid the cat which was now sitting between his legs staring at him.

"Come here Buster", she cooed, "You are such a naught cat!"

Buster looked at the floored Alex then ran into Alexis's arms and began to purr loudly.

"Well don't look at me help me up I am injured."

Martha appeared and said,

"Don't be such a big baby, Richard. You are a big boy get yourself up!"

Alex grumbled then arose from the floor.

"That cat is a menace! Alexis, call Mrs. Carlson tell her you have her cat again."

Alexis called Mrs. Carlson and a few moment later she appeared. Alexis opened the door while Alex sat in his chair awaiting for the world to quit spinning.

"I really do not know why Buster is coming up here. He has a mind of his own I guess."

Alex thought to himself, Yeah I do... he hates me and is still trying to kill me. I had Russian assassins trained by the KGB itself which were less trouble than that cat! That is it. Mrs. Carlson is ex- KGB and has trained an assassin cat!

Alexis again accompanied Mrs. Carlson to her apt. Alexis returned to see her father in the kitchen.

"I take it you got both Mrs. Carlson and Buster back where they belong?"

Yes, daddy what is in the bag? It smells good!

"Yes it does. Detective Beckett and I ate early dinner at Lugigi's. He gave me something for you."

"I love Lugigi's what did he send to me?"

Now taking over digging out the containers.

"Oh great my favorite vegetable lasagna! Lugigi make a special sauce which is so wonderfully rich."

Alex loved his little girl gave her a one handed hug and said.

"He was sad not being able to see you. I said I would bring you next time. If you would Excuse me. I need to get out of these clothes and soak my wounds."

Alexis kissed her father good night while she dug into the wonderful meal.

Martha tired of the scene bid everyone good night then went up to her room.

Alex was so tired. He got a text. It was from Max. He needs a meet. Alex sent one back for tomorrow night.

Alex also got his report from the watchers on Beckett. All was clear. Nothing to report. Beckett home at her apt.

Alex soaked his tired muscles in the Jacuzzi whirlpools and slowly his muscles relaxed. Alex then got up and got into bed after preforming his nightly ritual.


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning Alex got a text from Kate to meet her back at the apt building.

Alex got dressed and poked his head out the door to see if the assassin Cat as he now was calling Buster was anywhere near the hallway. Dashing quickly to the elevators he saw the illusive animal running toward him but the doors closed before he could get in. Ha! Alex did a happy dance that the mean cat was thwarted in it's new attempt to kill him.

Alex mentioned to Carlos

"Mrs Carlson's cat is on the 21st floor why do you not notify Mrs. Carlson to go get it?"

"Si er Yes Mr. Castle I will do so your cab is here have a good day!"

Alex got into the cab and was deposited at the building with Coffee and Bearclaw in hand.

Alex handed the items to Kate who was looking fairly cross. Kate sipped the wonderful elixir. A small smile came to her face. Alex was secretly glad to see that little bit ray of happiness in the detective.

The canvas was complete when a woman with a wheeled luggage passed all of them standing in the lobby.

Ryan did you interview that person?

No she was not at home

"Go get her info."

"Castle and I will talk to the manager again."

"Hi again, Can I let out her room yet? Even though she is paid up until Saturday."

"I will tell you when you can."

Alex looked perplexed.

"What she is paid up to Saturday but how?"

"I got a envelope under door as usual. I found the envelope when I opened up on Saturday. I figured she came by and dropped it off it was in all cash."

"How could she pay the rent on Saturday when we discovered the body on Thursday?"

"Someone must have paid it for her."

"Yeah her friend comes by to get the mail too"

"Can you describe this friend?"

"Mid 40's blonde hair well dressed."

"Mrs. Talbot!"

"What time does this friend pick up the mail?"

"Around 1 to 2 in the afternoon."

It is 8:30 now lets head back the precinct and find out what Ryan found out.

Kate and Rick hurried back to the Precinct. Ryan was coming to them with a artist sketch of the man.

"That the witness saw him coming out of the apt after hearing a big fight on Wednesday."

Alex and Kate looked at the man

"Dr. Talbot!" Alex and Kate said in unison.

"We need to interview him again separately!"

Kate and Alex rushed to Dr. Talbot's office. Entering the office Kate identified herself and Castle to the head nurse.

"I need to see Dr. Talbot right away."

The nurse ushered Kate and Rick into his office.

"Dr. Talbot someone has identified you as a person leaving Eliska Sokol apt Wednesday night."

"This police sketch is the person she saw!"

"I admit that sketch looks sort of like me."

"Ok do you wish to go downtown and face a police line up?"

"We also have investigated Eliska work history. Did you know she used to work at Bryant General the hospital where you worked?"

"Please Dr. Talbot give us the nature of your relationship with this woman."

"Ok, I was having an affair with her but I broke it off."

"So her getting a job at your apt building was what a reminder?"

"She was blackmailing me. She was going to tell my wife of the affair."

"Where were you between the hours of 6 – 9PM on Thursday?"

I worked late you can confirm it with my nurse.

The nurse appeared

"Dr. Talbot your wife and son are here."

Alex excused himself and went to talk to the nurse. She was also a blonde, Mid 40's not sure of the classy dressing part since she was wearing scrubs.

"So was Dr. Talbot here last Thursday from 6-9PM?"

"Yes, we were doing a monthly inventory."

"And Dr. Talbot was here the entire time?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for your time"

Alex once again joined Kate outside the Dr. Office.

"It is 12:30 the person to retrieve the mail will be coming between 1 and 2 so lets grab something to eat in the car and stake out the apt building."

Kate and Alex were sitting in the car.

"Ok Castle spill it! When were you going to tell me about the next book?"

"You know about that?"

Kate rolled her eyes and said,

"I am a detective! I know these things!"

"Well, I do not have a firm offer yet but Paula says it is coming. I was going to wait until the offer was solid to tell you."

"And?..."

"Wait, here comes the woman."

"All units alert the suspect is approaching the building! Wait for my signal."

The woman enters the building and a few minutes later comes out with the mail in her hands

"All units move in."

"Alright Mrs. Talbot, I see you have the mail of Eliska Sokol. Hand it over."

The woman had not yet faced Kate yet but Alex was saying.

"Er she is not Mrs. Talbot. It was the Nurse!"

Nurse was brought into the precinct for questioning.

Alex was looking through the mail.

One envelope was from a office park in New Jersey.

It will be hours before they could open the mail. So Alex took out his phone and did a quick search for the address on the envelope.

There was a Trueway Insurance. Chromo Diagnostic Lab Systems. Branby Financial Group listed.

Kate started the interview.

"Ok Why were you picking up the mail of Eliska Sokol?"

"Dr. Talbot is a good man I have been with him for 10 years. When he asked me to get the mail I was told he had sent a check to her from his brokerage firm because he felt bad everything ended so badly. He wanted it back so that there would not be any connection between them."

"So when you told us that he worked late that evening were you telling the truth?"

"No I lied. He left at 6."

Kate left the interrogation room and returned to her desk. Alex had a cup of coffee waiting for her.

Alex picking up the envelope in question

"It is awful big for a check envelope"

"Yeah it is but until we get that court order which will take a while there is nothing we can do."

"Sure there is"

Alex picking up his trademark sun glasses and placing them on his face.

"It is Showtime! Guys two words for you Open bar! "

Alex left to get ready for the book launch and the rest of the team were following behind.

Esposito is standing at the bar talking to Ryan while watching the Book launch happen in front of him.

"So this is how the other half lives?"

Ryan with his mouth full of beer just nodded his head in agreement.

Alexis walked in with Martha in tow and settled at the bar.

"Is this not great? Look, I am getting straight A's. You are acting again. Dad has finished writing another book. Life is good."

"Cherish the moment Kiddo what I have learned, It does not last."

The paparazzi are screaming as Kate appears on the carpet.

"Hey! It is Nikki Heat! Get pictures guys!"

Kate is being bathed in flashing lights from all the different photographers present.

She walked over to her Captain.

"Detective, you clean up well!"

"Thank you, Sir."

"Have you seen the dedication? If not go look."

Kate tentatively goes to a table and picks up a book.

"To the Extraordinary KB and all my friends at the 12th,"

Kate was choked up with emotion the fact that her favorite author had written a book all about her then dedicated it to her was amazing. The Fangirl in her was jumping for joy.

Alex was bathing in the adulation of his many fans and certainly the press. He was busy signing the chests of many nubile women. His eyes were set on only one woman Kate Beckett. Alex knew his team was here at the party but everything seems to be ok.

Paula snagged Alex's arm and pulled him to aside.

"So that is KB huh?"

"Yes, that is Detective Beckett."

"That is so unfair I get one chapter in storm fall she gets a full book.

"It was a hot chapter"

"Let me ask you this. When she called do you answer? Of course you do. I try to call but I get voicemail."

"What is wrong Paula?"

"What is wrong? I got the firm offer but I need to know quickly so we can cinch the deal."

"How soon?"

"3 days then the offer expires."

"Thanks Paula, you did a heck of a job! I will let you know in three days."

Alex leaves Paula thinking.

No way will the Old Man ok this but I have to show I am mulling it over before rejecting it.

Alex walks up to Kate.

"Detective having a good time?"

"Yeah, This dedication was something else."

"Something else? When I say you are extraordinary, I mean it."

"Any word on the unnamed person offer?

"Yes, Paula confirmed it real today."

"Are you going to take it?"

"Why are you wanting me to take it?"

"No er Yes"

"No or Yes? Which is it?"

"I think it is a once in the lifetime offer and it is want you profess you want to do."

"And?"

"And I would not mind having you out of my hair"

"Oh Detective, what I would love to do with your hair. It smells of Cherries!"

Alex crosses over and sniffs her hair as he gives another attempt to bed her.

Kate eyes shot open as she turned and gave Alex a slap which never got to his face since he was holding on to her arm in an perfectly executed arm lock.

Alex looked at what he had done and dropped her arm. As Kate startled moved off.

Kate avoided Alex rest of the night as Alex tried to apologize.

Alex left the book launch it was very successful.

Alex going home to both Alexis and Martha not talking to him! They had witnessed the whole sordid event and so did everyone else. As soon as they got into the loft Martha turned to him and said,

"Richard, How could you do that to her especially in front of everyone!"

Alex felt really low knowing he took too many liberties that night.

"I blame the alcohol it lowered my inhibitions too much!"

"You need to apologize!"

"I tried but I could not get near her the rest of the night. She was avoiding me."

"Can you not blame her? You need to apologize tomorrow just go to bed!"

Alex grabbed his phone and sent a text to Max saying tonight meeting canceled reschedule tomorrow night same time. Max reply was swift and only one word OK.

The watcher also checked in: Beckett got home safe and is in the apt.

Alex Yawned it was a tough night. Tomorrow I need to apologize.

Alex had terrible dreams that night of Knights and Dragons and Dragons eating Knights!


	6. Chapter 6

Alex awoke wondering what the time was? Looking at his clock it showed 9AM. 9AM Ouch I am late! Alex hurried to the precinct and made it there by 9:30 a record. Walking into the precinct was like he was doing the walk of shame! Everyone was glaring at him. Both Ryan and Esposito were very unhappy with him. Alex rehearsed the apology he was going to give to Kate. Hopefully she will forgive him soon.

Finding Kate in the break room Alex gathered up his courage. Kate chose that moment to turn about to face him. She was frozen to that spot.

"Kate... I really am so sorry what I said to you last night at the launch party. I had too much to drink and I took too many liberties. I am deeply ashamed of my abhorrent behavior. I do wish your forgiveness."

Kate stood there glaring at Alex and bruskly said,

"Apology accepted. I should not have freaked you were just being you. How did you learn to execute that arm lock maneuver?"

Alex thought a moment then an idea come to him.

"I learned it from my grandfather. You know he was circus folk. He taught me how to juggle too."

"So many layers of the Castle Onion."

I was thinking of that envelope did the court order come in yet?

"Not yet the judge is just now getting around to signing it. Your soiree last night has put many of judges way behind schedule!"

"I guess that is another thing to blame me for happening. However, I have an idea what is inside that envelope. I think it is not a check but the results of a DNA test. There is a testing lab at that location."

"You may be correct. Ryan, get hold of Dr. Talbot and lets see where he is. We need to talk to him again."

Ryan and Esposito were still looking glum at Alex but since Mom had forgiven Dad. They should too! They do not have to be happy about it!

Ryan reported,

"Dr. Talbot is with his wife at their apt the whole day."

"Ryan make an appointment it is 10AM now make it for 11:30AM hopefully the court order will be here by then."

As soon as Ryan hung up the phone a clerk came over and deposited the court order allowing the opening of the Mail.

"May I have the honors?"

Kate nodded her head as Alex carefully opening the envelope which then Alex unfolded the report.

"As I suspected it is a DNA report of the two subjects which shows 99.8 percent that there is a first level blood relationship. The two subjects were Eliska Sokol and Zane Talbot!"

"We have our smoking gun. Eliska must have suspected something. She had been relentless on tracking down the good doctor."

"Castle, you are with me. We have an appointment to keep. Ryan, Esposito you have backup. Let's go!"

Moments later Kate and Alex were once again in the living room of Dr. Talbot and his wife Melissa.

Kate started the interview.

"Dr. Talbot your alibi for the night in question can not be substantiated. Also We have a report from a very reputable lab confirming that Zane Talbot is not your biological son. He is the son of Eliska Sokol and Teodor Hajek. How did this occur? Did you suspect Eliska had ulterior motives or did she tell you directly? Is this why you killed her?"

"She knew. She was going to spoil everything I knew I had to get rid of her. Melissa, she was going to take Zane away! I did it to protect us!"

Ryan stepped into the room and read Dr. Talbot his rights and escorted him out of the room.

Melissa having her face in her hands saying,

"Why Cameron? Why did you do this? What is going to happen to Zane now?"

"For the time being you are still his mother. You will need to take care of him. However, He still has his father. I am going to make arrangements for you two to meet."

Alex and Kate went back to the precinct dreading the mound of paperwork awaiting.

Kate and Alex walking into the precinct and proceeded into the Captain's office.

"After Talbot dumped Eliska's body, he grabbed her keys and went back to her apartment to get rid of anything else that connected the two of them. That's when he found the paperwork for the lab."

"CSU found a few partial prints and now have connected them to Dr. Talbot."

The Captain got up out of his chair and said,

"Nice detective work you two." 

" Sir, Actually the detective work was done by Eliska Sokol. She deserves the credit"

"The way we figure it, she got the job at the hospital cleaning crew solely to get access to the birth records. She made it her mission to find out the truth"

"Even if it cost her life. Seems so pointless some how."

"Not really sir. We have an appointment to attend to."

Alex and Kate went to meet Teodor Hajek and bring him to meet his son.

Alex, Kate and Teodor was ushered into the Talbot residence. Teo was very nervous and continually wringed his hands.

"Melissa Talbot meet Teodor Hajek Zane's real father. As agreed Teodor is not wanting to take Zane away from you. He wants to be included in his life."

Zane shyly appears from behind a chair in the living room. His toy train's wheels had fallen off. He gave it to his mother to fix it but Melissa had no idea how to fix it.

"May I?" Teo asked.

Melissa gave the broken toy into Teo strong hands. A moment later the toy was repaired and Zane smiled at his father for the first time. Teo handed the toy back to the boy. Who immediately began to play with it and his father.

Alex and Kate looked on beaming.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!" Quipped Alex as they left the newly formed family.

Alex and Kate got to the lobby of the apt building when Alex's phone rang.

"Paula, what are you saying? The first day sales are through the roof? They want an 3 more books? For How Much? Yes, Paula I am interested. Get the paperwork ready I will be there soon to sign those papers."

Kate looking on and listening to Alex conversation when her phone rang It was the Captain.

"What? Three more books? That will take forever! Yes, I know the mayor is going to have reelection problems, Of course we want to help the mayor, Yes sir! I will be happy to do whatever it takes. Thank you sir."

"You sir are in trouble!" Poking Alex in the chest.

"I swear I had nothing to do with this Paula wants me to come in and sign the papers Now. So I will see you later."

Kate was fuming thinking she was done with this meddling person who has upset her life. Kate returned to the precinct and was given much congratulations on solving the case and for the new Book deal. Ryan and Esposito were smirking. Mom and Dad will be together for quite awhile longer!

Alex finishing the paperwork required for this new deal left the Black pawn offices and headed to his meeting with Max.

Alex was in Max living room and was looking at a CNN report the president had just appointed

James K Parker to be the head of Homeland Security. The senate confirmed today with only one nay vote. He was sworn in today by the Chief Justice of the Supreme Court. James K. Parker will continue doing his other duties along with heading the Homeland Security Agency.

Max came in and said,

"I see you saw the news. The Old Man is now in charge of all federal police and Covert assets of the USA. Because of the changes, You need to be sworn in as a special agent for Homeland Security. Your objectives have not changed but your chain of command is now different. You will have many more assets at your disposal. I am still your contact point and your team is now under Homeland Security too."

Alex raises his right hand and repeats the oath of office and was given a handshake by Max. Alex signed his life away again then accepted the new badge. Kate would be so proud if she knew thought Alex.

"Oh I have some other news That shadowy figure in Human Trafficking is getting closer to be identified. That Dr. Talbot?"

"You mean that murderer?"

"Yeah that the one. He cut a deal. He has turn state evidence against the Human Traffickers who he was in league. He is being transferred into WITSEC as we speak."

Kate is not going to like this one bit! Alex thought. So Dr. Talbot was involved with the Human Traffickers too. There is no knowing the depravity of this person! He got off easy! Too bad the same could not be said for Eliska Sokol.

Max with a smirk on his face said,

"We also looked into your Mrs. Carlson. She is just a harmless old lady with a mean Cat."

With that said the screen in the living room lit up showing Alex vs. Buster!

Max was laughing at the antics of Alex.

"Who would have believed the Great Alex Rodgers being bested by a Cat!"

Alex grumbled,

"I suppose that is going to be added to your blackmail file?"

"Do I need to Alex?"

"Do I have to remind you of that incident in Lisbon?"

Max face fell when he heard those words.

"Man, I thought you said those were destroyed."

Max thought those are highly embarrassing videos.

"You thought wrong my friend. They are safe for now."

"Ok Alex lets not get the wrong idea here."

"Which Idea is that?"

"Alright you got me. You win the Alex vs. Buster is being erased! You will have the only copy."

Max grumbling handed over the flash drive which proved Alex Rodgers could not beat a cat.

Alex left Max and headed home he felt good. Who knows what adventures awaits.


End file.
